Ashley Who?
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: Leon can;t get Rachel out of his head. He needs to have her. And he needs to have her now. Rate M for a reason. Please R&R! I am lame. I know.


I do not own Leon or Ashley. But I do own Rachel Ezler. Sorry, I can't help writing this ridiculous one shots with Leon! He is just too yummy!

Leon struggled to put a smile on his face. He hated pretending to be happy with Ashley. She was too young for him, too immature. Sure, he had fun sleeping with her and a part of him cared for her. But somewhere deep inside, he knew he wanted to be with Rachel, a colleague of his on the special ops force under the president's direct orders. She always made him nervous and that wasn't like Leon at all. He was stern, upright, and most of all, clearheaded. But whenever Rachel and he had to go into battle against the dreaded bio-terrorists, he couldn't help but stare when he thought she wasn't looking. Her tanned, smooth skin looked to inviting to Leon. He studied her soft, feminine face, to her enticing light golden eyes and small, pouty, full, soft lips. And her physique was something that Leon couldn't help but notice. She had meat on her bones complete with ample, hourglass curves. He had tried not to notice her. But she was everything he wanted.

"Leon!" Ashley whined. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her from his desk in his small apartment.

"What is it?" he spoke rigidly. She whirled around to show off her latest lingerie investment.

"What do you think?" she asked girlishly. Leon hated this. He hadn't slept with Ashley for months now. And she was growing more and more impatient. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it wouldn't be Ashley that he would be thinking of. Leon looked at her up and down in an honest attempt to get aroused. She had slipped on a silky, pink, transparent dress that barely covered her crotch. He couldn't deny that Ashley was pretty. But he wondered what Rachel would like in that same outfit. He shook his head and shut his eyes. He rubbed his temples as if that were going to stop him from thinking about Rachel.

"It's nice," he mumbled. Ashley's face fell at his less than excited response.

"Don't you wanna put this to good use?" she urged him on. He spun back around to face his desk.

"Not tonight. I have a headache," he lied. Ashley sighed.

"Another headache. Who could've seen that coming?" she retorted disappointingly. He lifted his head up and cracked his neck.

"Sorry, Ashley. You know I haven't been feeling good. I just need to get some air," he stated rising from the chair. His eyes searched hurriedly for his jacket and car keys. Ashley plopped herself on the couch and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"How long you gonna be gone for this time?" she asked angrily. Leon slipped one of his toned arms into his jacket sleeve.

"I don't know. Until I feel better and get something out of my system," he replied as politely as he could. Ashley sighed.

"Well, before you leave, I should tell you something," she said quickly. Leon clutched his car keys in his hand and began to make his way for the door.

"Not now, Ashley," he said, annoyed. Ashley stood up and felt her heart beat too hard.

"Leon, it's important," she said anxiously. Leon reached for the doorknob and began to turn it.

"I've been sleeping with someone else," she said hastily. Leon stood there frozen. He tried to comprehend what he felt. He knew he should have been angry. But he felt relieved.

"Ok," he said after minutes of silence. Ashley's eyes hardened.

"Ok? What the hell is wrong with you Leon? You're girlfriend of six months just told you that she has been sleeping with someone else! And all you can say is ok?" she protested angrily. Leon sighed and meekly shrugged.

"I just don't know why I let this go on for so long," he whispered before exiting the stuffy, tension filled apartment. He felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in his gut. He felt free. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Leon slowly pulled up to the familiar apartment building. He listened to the rumble of his 1964 mustang. He looked up to the fifth floor and felt the awkward smile return on his face. He cut the engine and suddenly realized his hands were shaking lightly. He cleared his throat and looked straight ahead once again.

"C'mon. You're already here. Just go up," he mumbled to himself, boosting his courage. He removed the keys from his ignition and placed them in his pocket. He stepped out of his car and felt like he was floating. He slammed the door shut and walked slowly to the stoop of the building. He looked at the list of apartments and finally saw the name he had been looking for. Rachel Ezler, Apartment 5C. He dialed the number into the buzzer and waited for a response. His legs tensed and he felt sweat forming on his lower back.

"Hello?" the goddess answered sleepily. Leon's heart jolted into his ribs.

"Rachel, its Leon. I need to see you," he said seriously. Rachel felt her knees shake and she turned to the clock.

"Leon, its twelve thirty. What could you possibly need at this hour?" she answered, trying to hide her excitement.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" he asked more sternly than before. The buzz sounded and Leon smirked, letting himself in slowly. Rachel tried to slow her heart. She had been in love with Leon since she first laid eyes on him. His broad frame and his creamy skin rendered her helpless. She would often find herself loosing all her focus in his pale blue eyes. But she knew he had been involved with someone else. And she respected that. So she kept her hands off.

Leon stood in front of the door and tried to breathe more calmly before knocking. He placed his large hand on the frame of the door and rested his weight against it. He brought his fist up to the door, still leaning as if he would topple over at the mere sight of her. He knocked with hesitation and waited, his heart pounding loudly in his head. Rachel escaped from her thoughts of Leon and rushed to the door. He peered into the peephole. She felt the flesh between her legs twinge when she saw him, rugged and masculine. She quickly smoothed her hair and totally forgot that she hadn't bothered to dress properly. The door whipped open, whipping Leon's hair and cooling his forehead. He gulped and looked her over. She had been wearing her pajamas still, a pair of tight, black nylon short-shorts and a tight, lacey purple camisole. Leon quickly ripped his stare away from her body and immediately found her soft eyes. Rachel tried to stop from shaking.

"What's this all about?" she asked nervously.

_Just do it. I've waited this long for her. Just go for it_, he thought to himself. He stepped into her apartment rigidly. Rachel stepped back to keep from getting too close. She didn't want to loose control of herself and have her way with him. Leon closed the door and stood there like a statue.

"Well, are you going to answer my question or just keep me waiting?" she asked, sounding seductive despite her best efforts. Leon felt a smirk appear in his face again and Rachel welcomed it. She never really saw him smile whenever he would hear from his girlfriend or when he was focused on something else. Leon walked closer to her. But Rachel just kept backing away, trying to figure out his next move. He walked faster now, feeling every nerve in his body tingle with excitement. This was his moment to have Rachel Ezler. Rachel's heart pounded violently against her chest and her breathing became hard. She finally ran into the counter of her bar area. But Leon didn't slow. Rachel felt herself being pinned up against the counter and she had no intention of running away anymore. The look in his eyes excited her in every sense of the word. Leon finally crushed his hard, steel body on to Rachel, leaving only millimeters from his face to hers. Rachel gasped softly and clenched onto the back of the counter. His sweet breath brushed her neck and she felt goose bumps form on her arms and legs. His smiled widened and grabbed her wrists. Rachel jumped slightly at the touch and smiled in return. He twirled her around and pressed his body up against her back, feeling her soft ass press against his crotch. She grunted slightly and felt herself soak through her panties. Leon buried his face into the nape of her neck and bit it. She moaned lightly and reached for both of his hands. She brought his hand up to her large breasts and started to caress her self with them. He lifted his face from her neck and groaned in pleasure. He squeezed her tits harder as he felt himself growing. Rachel felt the sensation in his pants and she heaved another breathy sigh. She turned herself around and began to remove his jacket and white t-shirt. He helped her eagerly and once his shirt was off he shoved her back into his body and forced his lips onto hers. She bit his lips softly and slowly propped herself on the counter. Leon's slipped inside her mouth and played with her own. Rachel ran her hands up and down his chiseled abs. Leon finally pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes, his hands slipping underneath her ass.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this night to come," Rachel whispered, loosing herself in his eyes. He laughed softly and quickly pushed her body into her, rubbing his erection on Rachel's pelvis. She moaned softly and brought her arms up around his broad shoulders, scratching his bare skin. He moaned in his throat and picked her up off the counter, searching for her bedroom. He found the small hall leading to it and he pinned her up against the wall just before the entrance. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved his mouth onto hers. He took both ends of her shirt into his fist and ripped it like it was nothing. Rachel gasped into his mouth and looked down to see her torn shirt on the floor. Leon looked at her body, not wanting to touch it incase she would disappear like she were an apparition of his fantasy. He looked back into her eyes and planted another kiss on her bruised lips. He grinded himself harder into her. He took all her weight once again and ran into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and she looked at him devilishly, biting her lip. He smiled and watched her spread her legs for him, panties wet. He took in this sight and felt the denim of his jeans crush his hard cock. Rachel sat up and reached for his belt. He stood there, watching her every move. She took hold of his belt and tugged him into her direction and began to undress him. He delighted himself in this bold gesture and wasn't used to letting a woman take the lead. She slipped his pants of around his ankles, his shoes and socks already off. And the she slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his tight black briefs. Leon to hold of her soft face and tugged at her reddish brown hair. She grabbed onto his tight ass and slipped is briefs down, his large cock inches from her face. She gulped and looked up into his eyes, nervous of his size. She slowly let the head of his penis slip inside her mouth, eyes still watching his. He drew in a quick breath and felt his abdomen tense. She bobbed her head up and down his manhood, tasting the salt of his skin. He felt her mouth sucking hard on him and he felt close to an end. He stopped her head and pushed her back down on the bed. She looked at him confusedly and stared at him.

"You're gonna take my lead now," he ordered. She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her panties and slid them down her soft legs. Rachel arched her back and watched him take in the sight. Then his hands were back at her hips, gripping them fiercely, and he pulled her down, closer to his body. He leaned over her and let his hand rub her inner thigh. He felt her shaking from his touch and his smile danced on his lips once more. He teased her, refusing to touch her wet pussy until she begged for it. She moaned and felt her back arching higher with every soft touch.

"Leon," she moaned, "Leon, touch me," she begged just as he wished. He ran his finger over her opening and finally played with her flesh. She moaned louder and grabbed the sheet from beneath, focusing on not cumming until the last second. He slipped a finger inside her, gently gliding it inside and out. She felt sweat pool on her lower back and felt a tension building from her toes up. A second finger made its way in and she began moaning louder, not caring if the neighbors could hear.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked harshly, trying to calm his own need. She nodded weakly and felt herself crumbling. He pushed his fingers inside deeper and felt the rush of fluid drip onto his fingers. She released her grasp of the sheets and felt and her body release herself onto his fingers. He placed his hands back onto her hips and pushed her further up the bed. She looked at his body and felt weak with pleasure. He placed himself between her quivering legs and kissed her gently on her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered in her ear. He heart beat faster once again and he sat up, kneeling between her legs. He took hold of her hips and brought her flesh closer to his pulsating dick. He felt the heat radiate from her shaking body and pushed himself into her. She moaned loudly, biting her lip so hard, it bled slightly. He waited, still inside her for a moment. Then he thrust into her once more. She grunted and tried to pick up the pace. But he held her there.

"Beg me," he demanded. She felt all her muscles contracting.

"Fuck me, Leon. I want you to fuck me," she cried. He pushed into her once again, feeling her coming close to a second orgasm. His hand slid underneath her back and forced her sit up. She faced him, her arms clutching his shoulders and she grinded herself into him. He groaned and began a rhythm to match her own. Their skin sticking slightly from the sweat of their passions. He pushed her closer into his chest and felt her breast move with the fluid motions from her rotating hips. He clenched his teeth together and rammed himself hard into her, making her cry with each thrust. He felt himself soften inside her as she moaned with her second orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, not daring to move, feeling his fluid fall from out of her. She was panting, sweat dripping from in between her breasts. He kissed her again and felt his freedom taking off to new heights.

Hours later, Rachel slept soundly on his chest, Leon feeling her naked body on his. He felt himself smiling, not understanding the concept. He didn't allow himself to have feelings. It always clouded his judgment. But he couldn't help it with Rachel. She was what he always wanted and what he was always missing in his life. He squeezed her closer into him and thought devilishly to himself, _Ashley who?_


End file.
